


Kinkmas let it Snow

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ejaculate, Erections, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm, Penis Size, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: On a cold winter night, Yugo and Tristepin share a hotel room and things get hot
Relationships: Tristepin Percedal/Yugo
Kudos: 9





	Kinkmas let it Snow

Winter fell on the World of Twelve. As snow fell, The Brotherhood of the Tofu took refuge at a local inn. The girls took one room, the boys took the one’s next to it. Pinpin had his ear up against the wall. 

“Pinpin, what are you doing?” 

“Hush Yugo, I’m trying to hear if the girls are doing stuff with each other.” 

Yugo didn’t need to ask what stuff Pinpin was imagining. It was written all over his face. 

“And the girls would do stuff like that because…” 

“Because they’re, you know, girls and alone.” 

“So that means they’ll just have sex together?” 

“Duh!” 

“Where guys alone in the room, does that mean we’re gonna do gay stuff?” 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“No I..” 

But Pinpin was already taking off his pants. “Because a lop never backs down from a challenge!” Once bottomless, the Lop tossed his trousers aside. Yugo had to admit that Pinipin’s erect manhood was quite impressive. 

Not sure what to do in this situation, Yugo that it was just best to go with it. So he took off his pants too. 

Pinpin tilted his head. “Huh, you're bigger than I’d thought you’d be.” 

Yugo felt a blush in his cheeks. He cursed his young looking Elitrope body. His manhood was by no means small, espiecal compared to his tiny body, but it was no mean as large as the Lop’s throbbing member. 

Sitting on the bed, Yugo asked, “So, what should we do?” 

“I don’t know, uh kiss?” 

Yugo and Tristepin brought their lips together. It felt nice. Yugo wrapped his arms around Pinpin’s torso. Their erections pressed together, it felt strange but very good. 

Pinpin broke off the kiss. “Yugo, could you touch me?” 

Yugo didn’t have to guess where Pinpin wanted to be touched. Yugo wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection and began pumping him. Pinpin reached out and began jacking Yugo off. 

Pinpin came first, splashing Yugo’s chest. Pinpin didn’t stop jacking Yugo despite his own release. Yugo let out a heavy sigh as his balls clenched and he hit his own release, showering Pinpin’s stomach. 

“That was pretty nice Pinpin, so thanks I guess.” 

“Did I win?” 

Yugo sighed. “Yes pinpin you won.” 

Meanwhile in the other room, Amalia had her ear against the wall. 

Evangelyne looked up at the princess. “Amalia, what are you doing?” 

“I-I think the boys are doing gay stuff,” Aamlia said with a blush. 

Eva could only facepalm.


End file.
